The Bodyguard
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: What does a farm mean for the royal of Sapporo? For the princess it means filthy guys, disgusting barns, and mud. But when she have to go to one of the farms in Sapporo, things turn differently then she first thought.
1. Chapter 1

_**~Crown Princess to Farmer Girl~**_

_**-:Prologue:-**_

_**.**_

"Princess, please stop doing that face." a maid said while she sat beside a scowling blonde haired girl in a car.

"What face?" she asked angrily, crossing her arms. The maid sighed.

"Your father want you to be safe so please understand this."

"'This'? That I'll live with a filthy farmer?" the girl retorted in a snort, giving the signal to the maid to shut her mouth. "I can take care of myself, and you know it Virgo."

"Right now you're acting like a five year old."

"I am not and hush!" closing her mouth Virgo glanced outside form the car window, her face suddenly broke up to a big smile.

"Look Princess, that's the farm you're going to stay at!" she exclaimed. Following the maid's finger she gawked. It was a beautiful farm with green fields and two big pastures with horses and sheep surrounding it. A big white house and one really large barn, the same color as the house.

"You sure you are meaning that farm?"

"Yes Princess." and the maid had right, soon the car turned into the road towards the farm. Looking to her right she saw black, brown and white horses look up to them. Driving up on a white grave walk the car drove around the roundabout that was in front of the house. The blonde haired girl saw a man lead a pretty fat horse out from one of the ports on the barn. Opening the door she took a step then two, admiring the beautiful view this it was over the fields there she stood.

"Can I help you?" looking to her side she saw the man stand there with the horse, holding it with the halter.

"Natsu, this is princess Lucy Heartphilia. You do remember she is going to stay here for a month, right?"

"Yes I remember."

"Lucy-sama, this is Natsu Dragneel, your new bodyguard."

"A farmer? Being my bodyguard?" Lucy rose a eyebrow.

"For your information I was your father's best agent and bodyguard ten years ago." her eyes widened. "So I have met you before, Lucy."

~õ~

"This is you room." Natsu opened the door to one of the many rooms in the house. Her eyes yet again that day widened. "Why do you look so surprised?" raising a eyebrow at her he leaned against the wall with crossed arms.

"It's just that I expected-"

"That there would be no modern gadgets?" Lucy nodded. "Jeez, you have been watching to much humor program. Even people put here knows about computers and what kind of furniture you city people have."

"It's not my fault that I never have been on a farm before." glaring at the pink haired man. Chuckling Natsu patted her on the head before walking away.

"Tomorrow you will start as a farmer." her face paled.

"Does that mean _I _have to touch dirty things?"

"No telling." smirking he walked away down the corridor, leaving Lucy alone. Scowling at him she slammed the door close behind her, throwing herself at the big and comfy double bed she pouted.

"Stupid farmer, they are jerks."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, Lucy I think you're the jerk ;) <strong>

**Okay, I was outside and watched the new lambs try to stand up, then I thought of an idea on doing a fanfic about: "A princess, farm, animals and a former bodyguard." :3 and since I know by heart how the life on a farm is, there is no problem with getting inspiration ^^ and for you who haven't been on a farm before, here you have a hint of some problems that can appear :P lolz**

**Leave a review please? :3 I'm going for loooong chapters for this FF so one chapter each week~ ;)**

_**Love F-T-K~ **_


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter One

**Yosh, Chapter One is up! :D early update since the first was just a prologue so that doesn't count as a chapter, so here is the chapter for this week :D**

**Thanks To: **_**ollusaa**_**, **_**NatsuxLucy FTW**_**, **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_** and **_**Rose Tiger**_** for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to you fav and alert! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Crown Princess to Farmer Girl~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter One:-**_

Lucy slept peacefully on the double bed, a wonderful dream about a prince that wanted to marry her, imagine the prince with wavy hair with the color of dark brown and big blue eyes that saw through your soul. Hugging the pillow unconsciously she never wanted this dream to end.

"WAKE UP!" screaming she shot up, her eyes darted over the room till they got glued on a smirking Natsu fucking Dragneel aka. _The_ Bodyguard. "Finally, I thought you were dead for a moment."

"Ha-ha, very funny." she muttered, sighing she fell down back against the soft mattress in a sigh. "Now let me sleep." Natsu raised a eyebrow at her. Walking over to the big window he took up the blinds so the sunlight shined into the room.

"No more sleeping for you, get up." Lucy growled at him to piss off. Chuckling the pink haired man walked out from the room, leaving her to change. Getting down to the kitchen he took out some bread and butter, milk, glass, eggs, cheese and ham, all of it he put down on the table. Opening the terrace door who led into the kitchen he let a gray cat come in, it meowed and stroke it's body against his right leg. "Hungry, huh?" attempting to get the cat food the sound of high heels clicking against the floor reached his ears.

"Were is my breakfast?" Lucy asked, now dressed in white shorts, a expensive looking pink blouse and ten centimeters high heels, three golden necklace, some rings and ten bracelet on each wrist.

"What the hell are you wearing?" the blonde haired girl scowled.

"Clothes for the day?" sighing Natsu walked over to get the food for the cat and filled the bowl that was on the counter, the cat immediately jumped up and started to eat.

"You can't work with that kind of outfit."

"Well, I'm not going to lift a finger today, so the problem settled." turning to sit down and eat her breakfast she then looked over the food, her scowl returning she looked at Natsu. "Where is my breakfast?"

"In front of you?" gazing back to the 'breakfast' Lucy closed her eyes.

"I don't eat this kind of food." Natsu leaned against the counter his hands in the pockets on his gray sweatpants.

"Then what do you eat?"

"French toast with a glass of fresh pressed orange juice and German baguette with salad, tomato and Italian cheese."

.

.

.

"Just eat already." Natsu said, sitting on the opposite side of the table. Cutting the bread to thin slices he gave two to Lucy then the same amount to himself. Looking up to her he saw she hadn't touched the bread. "Aren't you going to get the butter on?"

"No."

"And why not?" when he got no response the pink haired man leaned his back against the backrest on the chair. "Don't tell me you don't know how to do it.."

"Of course I know!" she spat.

"Then why aren't you doing it?" sitting there in silence the sound of the gray cat munching and purring filled the room instead.

"Don't wanna ruin my nails."

"Bad excuse, princess."

"Shut it, pinky."

~õ~

Humming for herself Lucy sat under the parasol on a deckchair, sketchpad and pencil in hands she sat there drawing slowly. Looking up she saw Natsu fixing the fence line to the horse paddock, she looked down to the sketchpad again, adding a detail she had missed, the small smile he had on his lips. Hearing something meow beside her, Lucy looked down to see the cat sit there and look at her with it's amber eyes.

"Hey, kitty." she said, lifting the cat up to her she sat him/her down to her lap. "What gender are you anyway." making the cat sit on the butt she searched for the answer. "Ah… it's a male.."

"What are you doing?" shrieking Lucy pressed her sketchpad against her chest. Looking to her side she saw Natsu stand there with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't scare me like that you retarded man!"

"Anyway, wanna see something I found in the paddock?" now it was Lucy's turn to raise a eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"You'll see when we get there." the blonde haired princess frowned, crossing her arms she shook her head.

"Then no thanks."

"Suit yourself, though it's something cute.." walking away a bit he soon heard a low 'wait for me'. Turning around he saw Lucy approach him with the cat in her arms. Smirking he started to head off towards the paddock.

One or two minutes later Natsu stopped by some bushes, crouching down to his knees he gestured her to do the same, then he spread the branches and he heard a small gasp come from the girl. In front of them stood a black mare, cleaning her newly born foal. Trying to stand up, the black foal lifted it hind legs first then trying with the front. Seeing it struggle to stand up, half way it fell down again.

"We have to help it!" Lucy was about to stand up, but got pulled back by Natsu. Giving him a confused face he silently pointed at the horses again. Looking back towards them she now saw how the little one now pressed himself up on all fours, understanding that it had succeeded a small neigh made him inform them.

~õ~

Later in the evening, Natsu was counting the sheep that was in the other pasture. He smiled, everyone of them was there. Climbing over the fence, Natsu walked over to the house. Seeing Lucy yet again sitting with her sketchpad in the lap he sighed. At first had let her do as she pleased, but now he thought it was time for the princess to learn something about the life on a farm. Stopping in front of the terrace, the pink haired man crossed his arms.

"Princess, your free-time is over now." but when he got no respond he looked up to her fully to see she had fallen asleep. Sighing Natsu got up on the terrace, lifting her up in his arms carefully to not wake her, he than walked inside. Walking into the living room he laid her down on the couch and put a blanket over her.

Hearing the muffled sound of thunder outside he frowned. "A storm?" walking over to the window he saw big black clouds approach the area he cursed and rushed out again. First he took in the sheep and then the horses, luckily the mare had sensed the bad weather so she was with the other horses together with her foal. Taking two and two he led the horses into the stable till everyone was inside in their stalls. "I hate surprisse storms.." he muttered, walking to the front door his eyes caught something on the terrace, looking over he saw Lucy's sketchpad and pen still laid there. Sighing he walked over and picked it up then getting inside.

~õ~

A big crack from the thunder made Lucy wake up from her slumber in panic. Looking around she was in the living room, but alone. Was this some sick dream? "N-Natsu?"

"Yeah?" shrieking she looked at the end of the couch, seeing the pink haired man look at her with a raised eyebrow. "You have been shrieking a lot today you know.."

"Shut it-" just then the room lightened up and a big boom echoed outside. Screaming Lucy flung herself towards Natsu, hiding her face into his chest. The pink haired bodyguard's wide eyes looked down to the shaking figure of the princess of Japan.

"What the?" just then a shallow sob made him froze in place. '_Don't tell me she's crying…_' but it was exactly what she was doing. "Hey, why don't we play a game?" Lucy slowly looked up to him, small tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What kind of game?"

"'_Who I am_'." confused she stared at him to explain, Natsu chuckled. "I'll start. I'm Natsu Dragneel, twenty-seven, currently a farmer and bodyguard to the _annoying_ princess of Japan." smirking at her irritated expression when he said 'annoying' with a teasing voice. "Your turn, princess."

"I am Lucky Lucy Heartphilia, eighteen, currently the princess of Japan and is being baby-sit by the _stupidest _bodyguard in the world." she at first thought he was going to scowl or something, instead the pink haired _idiot_ laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"Have you ever thought of dropping the whole 'formal speech'?"

"Yes, but then my father would go rampage." Natsu raised a eyebrow.

"Oh? I remember very clearly that the king himself spoke like a _teenager _at the age of forty.." Lucy perked her head up, the storm now forgotten.

"You're joking, right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" looking at his face she saw that he was telling her the truth. Suddenly Lucy started to laugh, which made Natsu look at her with a raised eyebrow. Just then another crack of thunder and lightening came, shrieking the blonde haired princess pressed herself onto Natsu's. "What are you so afraid of?" but instead of getting a answer Lucy shook her head. Laying a arm around her shoulders he tried to make her relax, luckily it worked, soon he could hear her breath got from shaky ones to steady and calm. "Jeez.."

"Hush." chuckling the pink haired man looked outside form the window, seeing the rain whip against the big window and the lightning lit up the dark clouds. Looking over to the clock Natsu suddenly scooped Lucy up in his arms. "W-What are you doing!" she squealed, holding onto his shoulder for dear life.

"You have to sleep now, Virgo gave me the time you usually sleep at."

"But I'm not sleepy." she murmured. Hearing him chuckle she looked up to be met with a big grin. Climbing the stairs to the second floor he then managed to open Lucy's bedroom's door.

"Just shut your eyes and relax, then you'll soon be asleep." setting her down to the floor he patted her head. "Good night." just when he was about to go out from the room a paring hands took his right, stopping him from going anywhere.

"… Please, stay with me a little longer.." she whispered looking down to the floor. "Please.."

"Alright.." he said, turning around he looked down to her with a smirk. "I'll stay with the baby princess."

"Shut it, pinky."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter One! :D Hope you enjoyed it~<strong>

**Well, I like this Natsu too, he's calm, cool and Lucy may not see it but he's really sweet :3**

**Review? :D I wanna know what you think about this fic, is it bad? Okay? Good? Interesting? Or just horrible? ;) favs and alerts are welcomed into my open arms~ (:**

_**Love F-T-K **_


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter Two

**Yay! Chapter two is up! :D **

**Thanks To: **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**haru desu**_**, **_**Ksrjah**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**mimii**_**, **_**NatsuxLucy FTW**_**, **_**ollusaa**_**, **_**ShiningStellar**_**, **_**olly0u7 **_**and **_**Janiie Pie**_** for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav~ ^^**

**By the way~ I have changed the name to **_**The Bodyguard**_**, the name does sound familiar yes?****XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Bodyguard~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Two:-**_

_**.**_

"_Lucy.." opening her eyes she stared into a pair of black orbs that she recognized immediately. _

"_N-Natsu?" she stammered, looking around she saw that they were in her room, in bed, naked.. Wait. NAKED? _

"_Lucy.." glancing back to him she saw how his face came closer to hers, panic rushed through her body. What should she do? Trying to push him away? Accept what ever he was going to do? Closing her eyes tightly when she felt his warm lips touch hers in a long kiss. A blush sneaking it's way up to her cheeks when his hand brushed away from strands of her hair. _

_Raising a fist to hit him she then felt how he opened his mouth and licked her lower lips so sensitively and she gave up, laying her hand flat against his naked back she squirmed. _

'This is wrong.. but why do I accept it?_' _

_Breaking away from the kiss she let out a small cry when Natsu now instead licked her collar like she was a sweet piece of candy. Then she heard him whisper into her ear, but she couldn't make out what he said. _

"_W-What..?"_

"_I said, wake up.." _

"_U-Uh?"_

"_Lucy.." _

"LUCY!" jerking up in a sitting position she looked to her side to see Natsu stand there with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell are you screaming for?"

"You startled me you moron!" backing away from her when she threw a pillow at him.

"It's no my fault that you're such a heavy sleeper." Lucy angrily threw the other pillow at him, and this time it got smashed against his face.

"Haha! Take that!" hearing him growl she then got the pillow smashed into her own face so she fell back down to the mattress.

"Now we're even."

~õ~

Sitting down on her side of the table she poured a glass of milk. Seeing Natsu sit down on the opposite side of the table. "Today you will help me with something." he said, slicing the bread to thin slices he then gave to her.

"With what?"

"Feeding a lamb that's sick." Lucy choked on the milk. Coughing hard while Natsu looked at her.

"Do you expect _me _to touch a dirty animal?"

"Show a bit empathy would ya'?"

"Give me one good reason why."

"The mother died in a fever last week." feeling something sting her heart Lucy wondered what that was. "So please can't you do it while I give the other animals their food?"

"Okay.." she muttered then taking a bite from her sandwich. Seeing Natsu smile she blushed, remembering the dream steam literally floated from her face. Raising a eyebrow at her the pink haired man reached over the table and laid a hand on her forehead. "W-What are you doing?"

"You look a bit red, do you feel sick or something?"

"N-No." sitting back on his seat Natsu looked at her with curious eyes.

"You sure?" nodding she continued with eating her breakfast.

Half an hour later both of them was in the barn, which was clean and that shocked Lucy. Holding bottle filled with lamb milk she followed Natsu to the little stall there the lamb was for himself. "Here she is." opening the door the little one bleated. Lucy couldn't think of nothing else but that lamb was extremely cute. White with black rings around the eyes and stains over the back. "Give me the bottle so I can show how you do it." nodding she handed over the warm milk. When the lamb saw the bottle it immediately was at Natsu's side, bleating cutely.

Crouching down on his knees he set the lamb between his legs then he put his index finger and thumb in the mouth on the lamb so it's mouth opened. Lucy took in everything Natsu did. "C-Can I try?"

Smiling Natsu motioned her to crouch down beside her. Taking her right hand so she held the bottle instead. "Hold it like this till she have finished all." nodding the blonde haired princess looked down to the little lamb. Gazing up she saw Natsu open the stall door, a thought just flashed through.

"Natsu?" turning around so he looked at Lucy.

"Yeah?"

"Can I give her a name?" smiling he made gesture to do as she pleased. "Hmm.. What name suits you.." thinking for a while she then snapped her fingers. "Aha! Flower, your name is Flower!" the princess exclaimed.

~õ~

Natsu sighed while he looked over the now clean kitchen later in the evening. Three hours ago his cat, Happy, had walked in the manure pile and he smelled horrible, but like every other cat he didn't want to take bath so they had to chase the gray cat all over the kitchen, and yes, Lucy had helped him with the cat-chase. Hearing a groan to his side he saw Lucy sit there, holding a tissue against a scratch from Happy.

"Stupid cat.." the blonde haired princess said, a frown playing on her forehead. Hearing a chuckle she snapped her head up. "What are you laughing at pinky?" she hissed, Natsu raised a eyebrow.

"Oh, you would love to know that right?" he said, a teasing smirk on the lips. Seeing him then walk over to a cabinet, opening it she saw him take out a red chest. "Let me see the wound." the pink haired bodyguard crouched down in front of the princess, taking her wrist carefully in his hand he looked over the 'wound'. Opening the first aid kit he took out the wound alcohol to clean the scratch with. "This might sting a bit."

Closing her eyes Lucy waited for the burning pain, leaving a small cry when she felt the liquid touch her fresh flesh, but soon it turned to be comfortable. Feeling her relax Natsu smiled, padding so the blood and bacteria a small sticky plaster got glued over the wound.

"There." ruffling her hair a little the man of the house got up from his crouching position to take the chest back to it's place. "You hungry by the way?"

"A-A little.." he heard her mumble.

"Then, what do you want?" perking her head up he saw her eyes beam, having a bad feeling about that he got prepared on the most weirdest meal that would come out from her mouth.

"Pancakes!"

.

.

.

"You serious? I can make something more complicated than that."

"I. Want. Pancakes!" seeing the fire in her eyes Natsu sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Taking less than ten minutes later the pancakes batter was ready, Lucy, attempting to dip her finger into the batter, drooled.

"Hey, no tasting." getting her hand smacked away by Natsu's warm one she groan in protest.

"But I want to taste the batter!" she complained, taking a hold of the pink haired man's shirt she made the puppy face.

"No and that face wont work on me." whining the blonde haired girl started to fake sob.

"B-But I want.." Natsu rolled his eyes. At first he thought taking the job as the bodyguard of a princess wouldn't be harder than being a nanny, guess how wrong he was. "Please…"

"No."

"Please~"

"I said no."

"Please Natsu.."

"Do I need to spell the two lettered and very simple word for you? _N_-_O_."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one doing the food, then it's me who decide if you will have a taste of it."

"You're a meanie."

"And you're acting like a five year old girl."

"Am not!

"That's how a five year old would answer." flashing her a teasing smile Natsu dipped his finger down to the bowl of the light yellow batter then taking it in front of his lips, taking a lick from it he made a 'this is yummy' moan.

"Hey! I want t-" her eyes widened. Natsu had stuck his finger into her mouth, most importantly he had licked on it which mean this was a _indirect _kiss.

"Stop whining and be happy." feeling her cheeks heat up she licked the batter away from his finger. Smirking Natsu then took his finger out he then continued with the food making.

Less half an hour later the pancakes laid on a plate on the table and both Natsu and Lucy brought the cutlery, plates, glass, milk and syrup on the table too then sitting down.

"Ladies first." taking two pancakes at the same time she drenched them with syrup. Natsu cocked a eyebrow at her. "What the… didn't they feed you enough?" Lucy looked at him for a moment before digging into the food again.

"Of course they did feed me, but just the same like lobster, some China, Korean and other traditional meals."

"Jeez, that's food you would die for." hearing him say that she stopped with the fork halfway form her mouth to stare at him instead.

"You mean you _never_ have eaten something like that?"

"Well lobster but the others are to expensive."

"Oh.."

"By the way, I need to get something in the town, so you'll be alone here for a hour." Lucy now stared at him with wide open eyes, her mouth hanging open.

"B-But what if something happens?"

"Like what?"

"A-A thief o-or a rapist!"

"Don't be ridiculous, your perfectly safe here.."

"When _you _are _here_ yes!" Natsu chuckled at the pouting princess.

"Hey how about this?"

"What?"

"I'll rent a movie that we can watch, okay?" nodding slowly Lucy then continued with her meal.

~õ~

_**45 minutes later**_

Lucy sat now alone in her bedroom, reading a book called _Tunnels_. Hearing the meowing from a cat come form beside her she looked over the edge of the bed and saw Happy sit there, purring loudly.

"Oh, hop up." patting her hand on the mattress the cat meowed once more before jumping up to snuggle beside the blonde haired princess, purring happily. Stroking her hand over the gray and really soft fur from the animal she sighed. It's not like she have been alone in a house before, but being alone in someone else house is really creepy.

_PrrrrrPrrrrr_

_PrrrrPrrrrr_

Feeling her eyelids getting heavy she yawned a little. "Maybe I should take a nap.." she said to herself. Laying the book on the nightstand then scooping poor Happy up in a hug she soon fell asleep with the purring cat.

_CRASH! _

Snapping her eyes wide open Lucy shot up from the bed. Hearing someone curse down the corridor outside her room she fast grabbed her book and tiptoed to the door. Stopping to listen after the person she heard footsteps slowly disappear down the corridor. Gulping she opened the door slowly she looked to the right then left before half running tiptoeing she saw a shadow disappear down the stairs into the kitchen. Slowly she walked down the stairs, peeking form the corner she then ran in and threw the book at the person and she heard a loud '_bonk_'.

"Owh! What the hell?" opening her eyes her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw the pink haired man sit on his butt down on the floor, rubbing his forehead.

"Natsu!"

"Huh?" throwing herself at him she hugged him close, suffocating him. "Lufsy!" hearing him shout something but extremely muffled she let him go. Coughing by the shock of air he then looked at the blonde haired Princess. "Why the hell did you threw a book at me?" he asked in a angry tone, a frown on his face.

"I-I thought you were a burglar."

"Jeez.." sighing he got up from the floor. Lucy's eyes caught something red on the white stone floor. "I said there wasn't an-"

"You're bleeding!" Natsu looked down to his right hand, seeing two small lines of the red blood make drops fall down to the floor.

"It's nothing, cut myself on the vase down the hallway."

"But you're bleeding."

"Don't worry, I'll get it soon."

"No, you need to get it cleaned now." before Natsu could protest Lucy had made him sit down on the chair, remembering where the red chest were she opened the cabinet and took it out. Laying it down on the table she opened it and took out the alcohol and a tissue. "It might sting a little." pressing the drenched tissue on his wound she heard his breath hitch. Blushing by the warmness from Natsu's hand she remembered the dream. Steam literally flowed up to the ceiling and a pink blush painted her cheeks.

Soon Natsu had sticky plaster on the scratches he had got and now sat and bended his fingers. "Were did you learn cleaning wounds?"

"Virgo."

"Oh." silence then swished in between them, just then Natsu rose up from the chair to go and take off his jacket. Following after him Lucy shyly looked down to the floor. Not seeing that the pink haired man had stopped she walked into his back with a muffled '_oomph'. _

"Ouchie.. Why did you stop?" she asked, rubbing her now red nose.

"Because this is were I hang my jacket?" the blush changed from pink to bright red, feeling extremely embarrassed she turned around, but just then she stumbled in her steps. Giving away a startled cry she closed her eyes, prepared to be met with the hard and cold tree floor, but it never came, instead two strong arms caught her. "Oi, you okay?" opening her eyes she looked into Natsu's black ones.

"I-I'm f-fine.." she stammered, the _embarrassed-meter _went to the sky. Bringing her up so she leaned against his chest Natsu chuckled. "W-What are you chuckling at?"

"No nothing." grinning down to her with his eyes closed he totally missed the face Lucy made when she saw how _cute _his smile really was. "Oh yeah, I got a movie." snapping out from her trance Lucy shook her head.

"What movie?"

"'_The Bodyguard_'"

"You mean the one with Whitney Houston and Kevin Costner?" nodding the pink haired man saw the blonde haired princess's eyes beam. "I _love _that movie!"

~õ~

Two hours later Natsu was carrying a sleeping Lucy to her room, slowly he opened the door and laid her down to the soft and big bed.

"Sleep well princess." turning around he just then felt something warm grab his hand. Looking over his shoulder he saw Lucy look at him with heavy and sleepy eyes.

"Stay.." she mumbled tiredly. Smiling Natsu squeezed her hand softly before climbing into the bed and just when he had laid down he felt Lucy snuggle close to him. Automatically Natsu laid a arm around her waist.

'_Just one night can't hurt.._'

* * *

><p><strong>Naawh~ End of chapter two! :D<strong>

**Just like Lucy I **_**love **_**the movie 'The Bodyguard' (: and Kevin Costner is sooo hoooot, well he was in the movie now he's a old man :P and gosh… Whitney Houston died not long ago T_T I loved her music… gah.. I mean first Michael Jackson, then the saxophone dude in Lady Gaga's music video to **_**The Edge of Glory**_**, Amy Winehouse and Whitney Houston…. *sobs* WHY? :'( **

**But anyway, please leave review~ :D it's much easier as a author to know what you liked or disliked about the chapter if you leave a small or big comment ^^ favs and alerts are welcomed to my arms too~ ;)**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
